Holden Lowe
| aliases = | continuity = American Horror Story | series = | image = | notability = | type = Child | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = John Lowe Father, deceased. Continues to exist as a ghost. Also known as "The Ten Commandments Killer". Alex Lowe Mother, undead. Exists as an "afflicted" vampire-like creature. Scarlett Lowe Sister, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Checking In" | final appearance = | actor = Lennon Henry }} Holden Lowe is a fictional vampire child and a supporting character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He is associated with the season five storyline, "Hotel", and was played by actor Lennon Henry. He first appeared in the season premiere, "Checking In". Biography Holden is the youngest child and only son of John and Alex Lowe, as well as the younger brother of Scarlett Lowe. Holden was abducted by the Countess Elizabeth in 2010 while on a carousel at the Santa Monica pier and is transitioned into a vampire by Elizabeth and kept at the Hotel Cortez. American Horror Story: Checking In He is typically seen running away from his family throughout the hallways but is first found by Scarlett who attempts to take a picture with him until he tries to bite her. However, the picture is blurry and neither of her parents believe her when she says that Holden is alive. Alex later finds out about him and takes him home from the hotel but later returns to confront Elizabeth after she finds that Holden has killed the family dog and is feasting on its' blood. Alex allows Elizabeth to transition her in order to be with her son. It is later revealed that Holden's abduction was part of a plan by Elizabeth and James March to drive John Lowe into a state of rage and hatred as he saw potential in him to be his successor as the Ten Commandments Killer. Notes & Trivia * * Holden Lowe's platinum blonde hair and formal attire is reminiscent of the miracle birth children from the film Village of the Damned. * Holden came to regard The Countess as more of a mother to him than his actual mother. In truth, he had spent about equal amount of time with both women prior to being reunited with Alex. * Has no problem with killing the family dog for the sake of a mid-day snack. Body Count * Dog - The Holden family's dog. See also External Links Appearances * American Horror Story: Checking In * American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders * American Horror Story: Mommy * American Horror Story: Devil's Night * American Horror Story: Room Service * American Horror Story: Room 33 * American Horror Story: The Ten Commandments Killer * American Horror Story: She Gets Revenge * American Horror Story: Battle Royale * American Horror Story: Be Our Guest References